Seeds of Truth
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Stephen accidentally eats the wrong kind of seeds (in his defense, they looked like peanuts), only to spend twenty four hours telling the truth and nothing but the truth. And his fellow magical colleagues want to exploit this unique opportunity to their heart's content. (Set during Stephen's training) one shot.


**A/N: I was actually eating peanuts when this occurred to me.**

 **Seeds of Truth:**

 **Summary: Stephen accidentally eats the wrong kind of seeds (in his defense, they looked like peanuts), only to spend twenty four hours telling the truth and nothing but the truth. And his fellow magical colleagues want to exploit this unique opportunity to their heart's content. (Set during Stephen's training).**

He was making a name for himself in the magical filed, just like he did all those years ago when he gave his best to become the best neurosurgeon the world has ever seen. His colleagues knew he had potential (leading to some becoming extremely jealous), his teachers knew he could reach places they themselves might never reach (which led to some resentment from a few of them and hidden admiration from most). It seemed that no matter what you studied or practiced, the teachers wouldn't like a know-it-all in their class.

But nothing could change that he was still the most arrogant son of a gun the world has ever seen, much to the displeasure of the teachers and students alike. But they never knew him before he arrived at the sanctuary. No sir! Doctor Stephen Strange was nothing compared to his past self (that much). Most of the crazy stunts he pulled off were amazingly clever… or incredibly stupid (but still brilliant in some way). Most of them was him actually trying to learn a spell and, surprisingly, the other few was him just showing off. "Oh no, there is nothing wrong with trying to learn a new spell or showing off," Mordo had confided in the Ancient One once. "…but Doctor Strange makes it look hilarious whenever he does. And when he fails, he does it with style, I must admit." In this, secretly, she had agreed.

Nevertheless, each stunt would only make the Ancient One sigh and shake her head. Each time made her question why had she chose him.

She still remembered the animal summoning spell group practice the other day… he might have had miscalculated while showing off (again) and a cow appeared. A. Cow. The others had successfully summoned butterflies, tiny lizards, one of them even summoned a puppy. But no, Stephen Strange had to go and summon _a cow_ that instantly ran off to the kitchens to cause havoc. Stephen ran off to get it while everyone else just stared at their own summoned animals in shame. She felt the several different emotions among the group; some were of admiration and amazement, others were of hatred and jealousy. But they all showed the same emotion (amusement) when Stephen ran off screaming from the kitchens into the training grounds with said cow angrily chasing him off.

She was not a woman that liked to laugh at another human's misfortune, but Mordo had been right. Stephen Strange failed with style. Although, she wouldn't count it as failing. He _did_ summoned an animal. And a big one at that. Just further proof of his great potential.

Very few ' _unintentional_ ' accidents happened around him (the most recent one: setting another student's pants on fire). This was, in fact, the only ' _unintentional_ ' accident she forgave him, because she would have done so herself if that student kept molesting the female students. How had Stephen put it…? Oh right, he had told him _'… keep it in your pants_ '. And that was one of the reasons why the Ancient One saw possibilities in Stephen.

But behind every great mind, there was a side that was just… _dumb_. And Stephen Strange, no matter how much of a genius he was, did dumb things. Like eating what he wasn't supposed to and now Wong was having a fit.

Stephen sat quietly in front of her, not daring to speak a word for fear he would spill his deepest secrets. His face was a little red, meaning he was embarrassed by his actions. And to her, it was a bit amusing.

"I believe you mistook seeds of truth for peanuts then."

Stephen nodded.

The Ancient One smiled kindly. "You may speak…"

Stephen shook his head.

"No? Are you sure?"

Stephen rolled his eyes and sighed. "How long does it take for the effects to wear off?"

"Twenty four hours at the most." She gladly answered.

"If these seeds could be dangerous," Stephen glared at Wong. "…then why does Wong leave them laying around like that?"

"You merely came at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was barely putting everything back into its rightful place when _you_ arrived." Wong glared back.

"In my defense, they looked just like peanuts. I was hungry!"

Wong gave him a mischievous smirk. "What's your most embarrassing childhood memory?"

"Sleeping at my parents' barn with the pigs and absolutely no clothing except for my underwear." He answered automatically. Stephen closed his mouth shut in horror. The seeds had already taken their effects. He growled at Wong, who just looked away with a satisfying nod.

"I believe you aren't fully aware of the seeds' full effects, doctor." Mordo said as he walked into the room and kneeled beside them and before the Ancient One. "The Seeds of Truth are usually used on criminals, to make them confess to crimes and therefore, make the job easier. The seeds will make you tell the truth and nothing but the truth to every question that it is asked to you. As the hours pass, instead for the effects to grow weaker, they grow stronger until the final second and then the effects wear off."

It was not every day Stephen would admit to himself he was creeped out. "That's sick."

Mordo shook his head with a smile. "It's meant for criminals. It's supposed to do so."

The Ancient One nodded to Mordo, thanking him for the explanation. "Now, Doctor Strange, I will advise you to take the rest of the day off and as soon as the effects wear off, you may go back to training. You may leave now." She said with a wave of her hand. As soon as they were out of the room, she let out a loud sigh. "Stephen Strange… what am I going to do with you?"

As soon as the trio stepped out of the room and into the hallway, Mordo and Wong couldn't contain their laughter any longer. At least, Mordo didn't, Wong settled for a chuckle.

"Did you really thought they were peanuts?" Mordo asked as he laughed.

Stephen glared and kept walking. "They look exactly like peanuts."

Mordo nodded and ceased his laughter. "Alright, I'm sorry my friend. But I have one question."

Stephen stopped walking and faced Mordo. "And that is…"

"If you had never become a doctor, what would have you become? Just curious." Mordo held up a mask of innocent curiosity, but Stephen could see a crack on it: mischievousness.

Stephen tried to keep his mouth shut, but couldn't stop himself from answering. "A detective." He quickly walked away before his colleagues could ask more questions he didn't want to answer, but sadly, would have to. He had to be careful now.

But it seemed that wherever he went that day, someone wanted to ask a question. Most questions weren't about his personal life, just questions regarding other students' studies. He made sure to stay away from Mordo and Wong. The day was going perfectly, until said sorcerers started to appear on his daily routine. Each time, they were alone, but always intended to ask him something.

"What kind of book have you read that you don't want anybody else to know?" Wong casually asked without looking up from his book.

He tried to stop himself, he really did. "Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard." He _really_ wanted to hit Wong with that oversized book he saw on the other side of the library…

"I see…" A small smirk appeared on Wong's face. "And what about your favorite singer?"

 _Must… not… tell!_ "Adele!" Stephen grabbed his books and made his way out of the library, off to find a quiet place to read.

He settled to sit under a tree at the outskirts of the training grounds. It was peaceful and quiet and a gentle breeze caressed his face under the tree's shadow. The perfect place to read.

"Ah! There you are, Strange!"

It used to be a perfect place.

Mordo sat down beside him with a book at hand. "I always sit here to read when everything is all disturbing inside."

"Sorry, I'll leave now."

"No, no, stay, my brother. I was merely stating a fact." Mordo smiled and opened his book on astronomy. "Might as well ask, do you happen to fancy any lady here in Kamar Taj?"

"No…" Where was he going with this?

"But is there a lady?" He was smirking now.

Oh, so that's what wanted to know. Stephen tried to hold his answer, but like the times before, he couldn't. "Yes, there is." He grabbed his books and made a run for it before Mordo could ask what her name was.

Stephen reached his room and shut the door. This seemed to be the only safe place he could stay. But what if they started to ask questions behind the door? He would have to answer them, it was the effects of the seeds. He groaned. He had to take extreme measurements. He reached out to his desk and took out some duct tape. He took a piece and placed it over his lips. He was not going to allow his _colleagues_ to torment him any longer.

The night fell, the hours passed by, the end of his torture was coming to an end and he was quite content with his new method. Somehow. Why? Well, said colleagues knocked on his door and asked some questions (a lot of them), including getting the name of the lady he fancied (Mordo asked). All the times he had stayed quiet, thanks to the duct tape. But when he woke up that morning, he had started to feel like he couldn't keep the answers inside him. So his voice had started to rebel against him. He had enough. He stood up, duct tape still covering his mouth and quietly sneaked around the hallways, careful of encountering his tormentors. After too many close calls, he finally reached his destination: The Ancient One's dojo. He was about to knock on the doors when a voice call out to him.

"Come in."

Rolling his eyes, he carefully entered. He should have known the Ancient One had known. He sat down before her cross-legged form.

"Ah, Stephen. Glad to see you this morning." She greeted. Stephen mumbled something behind the duct tape and she couldn't help but smile. "I know why you are here. I also believe that you know you can't hold on the answers forever. You need to drink water and eat. You, a doctor, should know that."

Stephen nodded.

"I see." She said. "You can tell me the answers of their questions. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

Stephen took a deep breath and carefully removed the duct tape. "OK, so Mordo and Wong had been asking so many personal and embarrassing questions. Yes, I will admit I am an asshole. No, I don't like scrambled eggs. My middle name is Vincent and I hate bugs and rats and children freak me out. One of my favorite animals are cows, actually. They are pretty smart…" His confessions lasted at least ten minutes while the Ancient One listened carefully. "…Mordo can't woo a girl no matter how many times he tries, Wong asked me that. And yes, Wong listens to Beyonce, Mordo asked that. And the girl I fancy, I hurt her and said some things to her I regret and her name is Doctor Christine Palmer!" He gasped for air, finally ending the torture of keeping his mouth shut and he was thirsty. "I… I came to realize that too late…"

The Ancient One offered him a cup of water, one who which he gladly took. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Definitely."

The Ancient One smiled. "I believe you're the time is up. Mind if we confirm it?"

Stephen sighed. "Go ahead. It's not like you don't know any of my secrets anyway…"

"What kind of things did you say to this woman?" She asked. She already knew the answer anyway.

Stephen was about to speak when suddenly, he didn't answer. He didn't even felt the _need_ to answer! He smiled. "I guess the effects wore off."

The Ancient One smiled again. "Indeed. And do not worry about your secrets. They are safe with me."

Stephen nodded. "Thank you." He stood up and left the dojo.

The Ancient One sighed and added some honey to her tea when she heard them.

"YOU TWO WERE OVERHEARING! SONS OF A BITCH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU—"

She sighed and calmly drank her tea. Stephen… could have a mouth when he was mad. And he shouldn't take things that didn't belong to him. But Wong and Mordo's actions were uncalled for. She felt like she was dealing with children instead of middle-aged adults. Wong, she could understand he didn't like at all the doctor (maybe with some time, they could become friends), but Mordo… she wondered if it was just his hidden playful nature taking over him.

She gasped when she felt it. She closed her eyes and groaned as she placed the tea cup back on the floor. She rubbed her temples. She had sensed it. Stephen Strange was going to do one of those ' _unintentional_ ' accidents. But… she would do nothing to stop it this time; may this whole situation serve as a lesson to her students. The worst part of it was that she actually thought that Stephen's upcoming actions were quite amusing. And clever too.

The next day, Wong and Mordo sat facing each other at one of the table in the dining room eating peanut butter sandwiches for breakfast. "I must admit that while teasing Stephen was hilarious, it went against my better nature." Mordo said.

"I do not care. I have been wanting to get back at him for all his arrogance." Wong replied.

Stephen walked towards their table and sat down with a book. "Good morning." He greeted rather grumpily.

"Good morning, Stephen." Mordo said. "I just wanted to say that we are sorry about yesterday's events."

Wong rolled his eyes. "Yes, sorry about your bad habit of taking what does not belong to you." Mordo glared a bit a Wong, but he ignored him and continued eating his sandwich.

"Where have you been this morning?" Mordo asked.

Stephen shrugged and continued reading his book. "Oh, the chef asked for volunteers in the kitchen to make fresh peanut butter for the sandwiches. So I volunteered."

"That's very kind of you." Mordo said as he attempted to finish his breakfast.

"I also helped to make the sandwiches too." _Two in specific_ …

Wong shrugged. "You're not so bad at the kitchen."

Stephen finally looked up from his book. "I call them Peanut Butter Sandwiches of Truth, by the way. Just in case you want the recipe."

Wong and Mordo stopped chewing on their food and looked at each other, then at their food. Wong inspected the ' _peanut_ ' butter closely. "Oh no…"

Stephen smirked.

 **A/N: I really hope the characters stayed 'in character'. But since this was a funny fic, I tried my best to write them well. Tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
